


The Birds and the Bees

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, original anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should get this talk from Leorio, really. Always wear a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2004.

****

It was unusual for Gon to be seen without Killua. Usually, he and his best friend were inseparable, never tiring of each other's company. There had been a time where they would spend day-in and day-out together, and they fell into a routine naturally. Never were they in each other's way, but neither were they ever lonely. They were, Gon had concluded time and time again, perfect for each other. It was no wonder they had so quickly become best friends.

But today, Gon Freecs was without Killua Zaoldyeck. Killua had been up with the sun and left him a note, saying how he would be away for most of the morning, but would be back sometime in the mid-afternoon. Upon finding the note, Gon had been overcome with curiosity. While he and Killua were not joined at the hip, they did almost everything together, and at least knew where the other was most of the time. What was Killua doing that Gon couldn't be allowed to know? The question had been eating at him for the better part of the morning. Surely Killua wasn't in trouble; what sort of mischief could he have possibly made in this small town? And for that matter, how could he have made *any* enemies around here? Everyone was so nice and pleasant that they very nearly made Killua grimace. In fact, Gon found that he liked this place almost as much as his home on Whale Island. He wondered how long their presence would be tolerated.

Gon and Killua were taking a well-deserved break from Gon's personal quest, and were currently staying in the small house Leorio owned -- or rather, had "inherited" when his mother and father moved to a cozier home of their own. Gon didn't know where Leorio's parents were now; he hadn't asked. But the older boy had been all too glad to take them in for a while. His studies still occupied much of his time, but Leorio was still always available when Gon and Killua couldn't find anything to busy themselves with. So was Kurapika. The blonde's presence had come as a surprise to Gon when he and Killua had first arrived -- and a pleasant one, at that. And apparently, he'd been there for quite some time, if the folded clothing in his dresser was any clue.

So once again, the four of them were cohabiting. For how long, none of them knew for sure. Gon wasn't in so much of a rush anymore that he didn't want to miss a chance to be with his friends, Leorio's courses were being taken care of right at home, and Kurapika's personal demons seemed to be a non-issue. Unlike the other instances where they'd shared the same space, food, and water, this time they were just *happy*. There was no exam to pass, no friend to rescue... just four friends living together.

Gon shifted on the bed he shared with Killua and looked around the guest room. Their bedroom wasn't so neat and tidy, being the young, busy boys they were. Dirty clothing was strewn about the floor, carelessly tossed aside with an "I'll get it later" that had never come to pass. Well, Gon mused, at least he and Killua weren't as bad as Leorio. The oldest boy's -- well, man's, really -- bedroom sometimes looked like Ground Zero of some sort of explosion. Being busy with his schoolwork caused him to forget little things like keeping his own house clean. Luckily, the other three of them *were* capable of cleaning up after themselves. As for Kurapika's bedroom... it was immaculate, a room clean and orderly as the one who lived in it. Gon sometimes wondered if the Kuruta ever slept in there at all.  _Well, where *else* would he sleep?_  he thought wryly.

In the beginning, there had been a discussion over how the space in the house would be divided up for the duration of Gon and Killua's stay. Leorio, being the owner of the house, definitely got to keep his room. Unfortunately, Leorio only had two spare bedrooms, and three friends. Kurapika's room was bigger than the remaining bedroom, and though he'd claimed he wouldn't mind relocating, he *had* been all settled in. So Gon had proposed that he and Killua share the smaller bedroom. Killua hadn't taken the decision very well at first, but Gon figured that was only because they both moved around a lot in their sleep. But in the end, that's what came about, and so here Gon was: spending days relaxing in a small cottage with his friends.

_"Friends..."_  He would never question how much Killua and the others meant to him. They were his closest friends in the world, and nothing would ever come between them.

At least, he hadn't *thought* anything would ever come between them. But Gon was a little older now -- approaching his fifteenth year -- and could very well notice that some changes were happening. And now, what stood between him and Killua was attraction.

Or at least, he was pretty sure it was attraction. More than once he woke up with... with a morning erection, he thought they were called. Sometimes he dreamt of Killua, clothed or not. He knew he *loved* Killua, but... lust? There was a difference; one didn't necessarily include the other. Or so he'd heard. Gon didn't know a thing about sexuality. His time away from home hadn't given Mito-san much time to sit down and explain it to him. Besides, how could he even *ask* Mito-san about that?

But his... *feelings* for Killua were making him beyond curious. Was this what it was like to want sex? Sex. It was a strange word to hear himself say, or think. Sex. Sex, sex, sex.

Gon might have asked Killua about sex, if he thought he could get away with it. Somehow, even though he'd always known he could bring up anything with his best friend, talking about possibly being attracted to him didn't seem like it would be easy. What if Killua didn't feel the same way at all? Gon would make a fool of himself. Or worse, what if *Gon* didn't know what he was feeling, and ended up leading Killua on?

But Gon was still curious. He'd always *been* curious by nature, and this was a subject he really wanted to know about. The question was... whom could he ask?

The answer hit him like a splash of freezing water on a very cold day. "Of *course*!" he cried, sitting bolt upright. "An *adult*!" And it just so happened that he had a couple of those lying around.

Gon bounced off the bed and sped out of the bedroom he shared with his possible "crush."

He found Kurapika in the kitchen, sitting at the table and sipping a cup of tea. The sunlight was shining through the window, giving the whole room a warm glow. Leorio was nowhere to be found, but Kurapika wasn't reading. The blonde smiled at Gon when he barreled through the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Gon," he chuckled, nodding to the clock.

"It's not afternoon *yet*," Gon retorted smugly. "And I was awake." Kurapika didn't look so bright-eyed either, but Gon didn't point that out. He had questions, and wanted them answered preferably *before* Killua returned!

Gon threw himself into the chair facing the Kuruta and regarded him intently. He pondered just how he was going to bring this up. How should he start? What should he say? Should he even mention that *Killua* was the subject of his might-be-fantasies? He thought for a long time.

Eventually, Kurapika's expression shifted from expectant to uneasy. "Something wrong, Gon?" he asked cautiously.

Gon decided that there was no other way than to just out with it. He smacked his hands down so he could lean over the table, a note of desperation in his voice. "Kurapika, tell me about sex!"

Right away, it was evident that whatever Kurapika had been expecting, that was *not* it. The blue-green eyes rounded, and as the Kuruta dithered and stammered the beginnings of a reply, a faint blush started spreading full across his cheeks. "G-Gon... I... that is, uh... erm... eh..."

Gon blinked, having not anticipated this reaction at all. He'd figured that adults would have, you know, known about this sort of thing. "*Can* you tell me about sex?" Why would it be hard? Kurapika was, what, almost twenty? "Please?" He was a long way from home, and he did want to hear the explanations from someone he *knew*, if possible. Just not really from Mito-san. For some reason, that would just be weird.

Kurapika was starting to look more and more like he wished he could just disappear. "I... you... I mean..." his eyes shifted as he glanced around to make sure they were alone, "y-you... you should..." He suddenly coughed and shot to his feet, pointedly *not* looking Gon in the eye.

"Always wear a condom!" he cried, and then ran out the door.

Gon stared at the doorway long after the blonde had retreated, rubbing the back of his head. "Well. That didn't go well at all..."

 

***

Kurapika was either gone to town or hiding somewhere in the house. Either way, Gon couldn't find him. Apparently, this was going to be harder than he'd originally thought. When Kurapika had first escaped his interrogation, Gon had gone immediately to Leorio's room to see if he would be able to help.

Leorio hadn't been in, but Gon had found something of use. Or at least, he *thought* the stray magazine that had been on Leorio's bed would be of use. Flipping through it had only caused him *more* confusion. All sorts of sexual terms had been mentioned in passing, but no *definitions* or explanations had been provided. Then again, judging from the pictures that had been featured inside, Gon could guess that readers would have already *known* all those terms. Discouraged once again, Gon had tossed the magazine back where he'd found it and left Leorio's personal space.

With his curiosity still hungry and his questions just multiplying, Gon went for a walk around the secluded house. It was sunny and warm, a wonderful day to be outdoors. If Killua had been home, he and Gon would no doubt be off exploring somewhere, or fishing, or... something. Instead, Gon was moping about, trying to understand some new adolescent feelings that were stirring inside of him, and so far, everything seemed like it was trying to tell him that he should already know what those feelings -- and terms -- meant!

"That's really not fair," he pouted aloud, coming into the backyard. After all, everyone had to learn it from *someone*, right?

"What's not fair?" Leorio asked lazily, looking up from his textbooks.

Gon looked up at the oldest of his friends; the one who had naughty magazines stashed in his room, the one who charmed women (or tried to), the one who had already *been* through adolescence. For a moment, he was certain that a ray of holy light was illuminating Leorio's seated form... but then he dismissed the notion as an effect of the sunlight.

"Leorio," Gon ventured, striding closer to his friend, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing." Leorio removed his reading glasses and cocked his head. "What do you want to know?"

Gon didn't hesitate, and zeroed in on the idiom that had puzzled him most. After all, this was *Leorio*. "What's anal sex?"

It was hard to find the words to describe Leorio's expression. The man's face was... well, it looked as though Gon had matter-of-factly suggested that Leorio marry Hisoka. Under different circumstances, Gon might have found it amusing. As it was, he simply waited for the inevitable.

For a moment, Leorio quite literally lost himself. He paled, hands gripping either side of his head, voice beginning to screech an "OH, MY GOD--!" And abruptly, the horror vanished, replaced by an eerie calm. "Go ask Kurapika."

"But he's not around," Gon protested mildly, ignoring Leorio's pointing to the house.

"Sure he is. He said he was staying in today."

Gon shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah, but I asked him to tell me about sex and he ran away."

Leorio paused, taking in that information. Then he laughed; a loud, clear bark. "Okay, I can buy that." Then a change of pace, "Gon, why do you even want to know?"

Gon winced minutely, but figured that he would be asked that question. After all, if he wanted so badly to know about sex, then obviously his lecturer would want to know the reason for his curiosity. "Well, uh... I think there might be this person I like."

"Oh, really?" Leorio sounded somewhere between amused and gentle. "Let me guess, you want to know about sex so you can blow them away if they share your feelings."

Well, that wasn't exactly it, but close enough. If what he felt for Killua was what he thought it might be, and if Killua eventually *did* come to feel the same... then yes. If he and Killua were as attracted to each other physically as they were emotionally, then yes, Gon would conclude that their feelings were romantic love, and make an attempt to do what people did when they were in the throes of romantic love. Or lust.

At least... he was pretty sure he would. Maybe he'd let Killua take the lead at first. Maybe.

"Yeah, that's it," Gon replied to Leorio's question. "If this person likes me back, I wanna... yeah. But I want to know about it first. I mean it's hard, right?"

"Yes!" Leorio laughed. "Yes, it is!" At Gon's puzzled expression, Leorio cleared his throat and muttered, "Joke, just a joke. Sorry."

"See, if I *knew* about it, I'd have known that was a joke," Gon pointed out.

Leorio raised his hands. "Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to tell you. It's perfectly normal for boys your age to be curious. *Perfectly normal*."

"So you *will* tell me?" Gon beamed his brightest smile, unable to contain his happiness. Once he knew all about sexual attraction, he was sure he'd be able to understand exactly what he was feeling for Killua. And then, he'd be able to decide what he was going to do about it.

"Of course." Leorio stood up from the table in the backyard and adjusted his reading glasses. "Let's go inside for this. I could use a drink."

Gon nodded eagerly, and was all too happy to follow Leorio back inside the house. They made their way to the kitchen, and when they entered, Gon saw that Kurapika had returned to his previous position, this time with a book in hand. Kurapika yelped when he realized that Gon had returned, the hardcover hitting the table with a thud.

"See," Leorio said over his shoulder, grinning wickedly, "he *is* here."

Kurapika looked unequivocally sheepish. "Uh... yes."

"If you didn't want to help," Gon began, "you could have just told me. You didn't have to run away."

Now the blonde looked abashed. "It's not that I don't want to help you, Gon. It's just that... it's, well..."

"What Kurapika means to say," Leorio interjected bluntly, "is that he's straitlaced. *Very* straitlaced."

"I am *not*," Kurapika bristled, picking up his book again, as though its covers could protect him.

"You are *so* prudish it would make even a noblewoman blink."

"Am *not*."

"You know," Leorio said, speaking specifically to Gon and ignoring Kurapika's glare, "one time I walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, sans clothes. And this guy," he gestured absently to the seething blonde, "pitches a fit and drop-kicks me. I mean, really. It was just us, and it's not like I have anything he doesn't."

"He drop-kicked you?" Gon looked from Leorio to Kurapika, incredulous.

"Sure did."

"I did not drop-kick you!" Kurapika spat.

Leorio kept his gaze on Gon. "He really did. I had a *huge* bump."

"I *didn't*!" Kurapika shot to his feet, hands pressed against the table as he glared as hard as he could. "I *punched* you -- and I'm about to do it again!"

Leorio just smirked. "So, Gon, shall we start?" He grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge and sat down. There were four sides, and thus places, at the table, so Leorio took the one next to Kurapika.

"Un." Gon grabbed his own drink and took the chair across from Leorio so they would be facing each other.

"Start what?" Kurapika wondered, looking warily from one of his friends to the other.

Leorio shrugged a shoulder. He wasn't shy. "Gon said he wanted to learn about sex. So, I'm going to answer his questions."

The Kuruta's jaw dropped. "*You*?"

"Sure, why not?" Leorio opened his drink. "I *am* going to be a doctor. I'm sure I'll have to explain it to people soon enough. I should practice, don't you think? I might have to do it over and over and over again."

"You make it sound like work," Kurapika muttered, tone laced with something Gon didn't quite understand.

Leorio playfully flipped him off. "Okay, Gon. Now, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Crickets chirped.

Finally, Leorio asked, "Do you have any specific queries? I mean, 'everything' would take some time. And some blushing." He gave Kurapika a sidelong glance. "You want to abandon ship?"

Kurapika frowned. "I'll stay. I don't trust you. To explain it properly," he added hastily.

Gon thought about it. Eager though he was, it was still a trifle difficult to articulate what he actually wanted to know. He felt a twinge of embarrassment as he remembered his bold demand to know what anal sex was. "Er... well, this is harder than I thought it would be." He thought some more. Leorio didn't prod or urge him along, merely letting him work it out for himself. "I mean, there's probably so much that I don't know. Um. Oh!" He looked into Leorio's eyes, imploring. "How do you know if you like someone? Like, *really like* someone?"

Leorio gave a short nod. "There, now, that's a good way to start." The older man lapsed into his own train of thought. "Huh. Uh. Hmm. Well, for starters, there is a difference between love and lust. I mean, you can lust after someone to your heart's content, but it doesn't mean you're in *love* with them. Sometimes you're just seeking some, ah, pleasures of the flesh, as they say."

"You mean a one-night stand?" Gon asked, thinking of the terms he'd heard used by others.

"Oh, god." Kurapika rested his forehead against the heel of his palm.

Leorio grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, something like that. Now, love is something different. There are a few types, you know. For example, Killua *loves* sweets, but he's not *romantically* in love with them. You know?"

Gon blinked. He'd been fairly certain that he understood the varying degrees of love. "Well, yeah. It's like how I love Mito-san, right? I'm not *in* love with her."

"There you go, then!" Leorio looked pleased with himself, as though he'd accomplished something out of the ordinary.

Kurapika looked befuddled, but didn't comment.

"I know that there are different kinds of love," Gon went on, "but what I really wanna know is how I can tell if I've fallen *in* love with someone else." He fumbled for the right words. "Like, how do you tell where friendship stops and love begins?"

"Ah," Kurapika interjected, setting his book aside, "now that's a little harder to discern. It's never easy to decide whether or not you're in love."

"And sometimes it's even harder to finally admit that you are," Leorio added wryly.

"And sometimes people decide too quickly and too often," Kurapika put in, casting a withering glance at the aspiring doctor.

"Hey, now. That's not fair."

Gon blinked. "Well then, how *do* you decide?"

"They don't call it 'falling' in love for nothing, Gon," Leorio chuckled. "Sometimes it happens slowly, so slowly, that you don't even realize what you feel until it just punches you in the cheek one night." Kurapika coughed delicately. "And sometimes it happens so hard and fast that you adore *everything* about that person and have no clue why!

"The transition from friendship to love is usually hardest. No matter what people say, it's not easy to be 'just friends' after you've started... uh, yeah. So, you have to be pretty sure of what you want."

"But how can I be sure?" Gon wondered. This was getting complicated; there were so many sides and nuances to love and lust, two emotions that were both similar in some ways and different in others -- and connected in some but not others. How could Gon know that what he felt for Killua was the kind of love that involved both?

"Well," Kurapika piped up, having seemingly forgotten that he'd initially wanted no part in this discussion at all, "that's really something that each person has to decide for himself. But to help you along... usually, wanting to hold and be held, wanting to spend hours just *being* together, wanting to never be too far apart, accepting and even adoring their little quirks -- or really annoying mannerisms -- probably means you're in love."

"And if you start dreaming of them naked," Leorio added devilishly. "That's a good clue, too."

"No, that's lust," Kurapika corrected tartly. "Your area of expertise, I believe."

"Ah, so that makes *you* the expert on love, I assume." Leorio wrinkled his nose. "You didn't even want to answer Gon's questions; why are you still here?"

"To provide scathing commentary. And to make sure you don't corrupt him."

"At least I'm making an effort," Leorio bit back. "You bailed. What if Gon hadn't come to me? He'd never ask another adult about anything important, he'd grow up and have no clue about sexuality, and then maybe he'd develop some sort of addiction or turn into some kinda... well, you know. And it would be all your fault."

"Oh, for..."

"What about sex?" Gon seized the opportunity to get things back on track. He didn't bother informing the two older young men that he was not so easily corrupted. "Can you tell me about sex?"

His friends stopped staring each other down and glanced back at him. Kurapika was already turning faintly pink, and even Leorio looked to be searching for the right words.

"Er, well..." Leorio dithered, "are you sure you know the difference between love and lust? I mean, can you tell if what you feel is romantic love or just lust?"

The explanation had been anything but extensive and comprehensive, but Gon was already recognizing his feelings for Killua. After briefly reviewing their past three years of close friendship, he was fairly certain that it *was* love. But for the moment, he pushed that epiphany aside. Now he wanted to know about what was happening to his body.

"I'm pretty sure I know," he told Leorio confidently. "Now, though, I'd really like to understand, uh, sex."

"You're only fifteen, Gon," Kurapika protested mildly. Very mildly, as in "can't stop you but am obligated to at least give it a shot" mildly. "You, um, don't want to wait a few years before you... do it?"

"Listen to *you*," Leorio jeered quietly.

"No, I want to hear it now." Gon was adamant. "And, well, the sooner the better."

"Any specific questions?" Leorio managed.

Gon decided to get the most embarrassing question out of the way first. "How come I wake up with an erection?" He stumbled a little over the foreign word.

Kurapika looked like he wanted to assume the fetal position, but settled for covering his eyes. "Oh, spare me..."

Even Leorio was a mite taken aback at Gon's boldness, though he'd seen examples of it before. "Er, well. That's called a... uh..."

"Morning erection," Kurapika choked out from behind his hands. "They're called morning erections."

So Gon had been right. "And what exactly causes them?"

Kurapika moaned, and Leorio coughed into a fist. "Well, um... you see... boy, this is harder than I thought it would be." He took a moment to compose himself. "Okay. To be frank..."

 

***

Once Leorio had launched into his long, detailed lecture, there was apparently no stopping him. He seemed to drive himself steadily onward so he wouldn't have *time* to think of what he was saying, and blush at his own words. He talked about arousal, erections, attraction to the opposite sex (and same sex, at Gon's behest), kissing, touching, groping... the list went on. He stopped only occasionally, when Kurapika interrupted to either correct a minor detail or offer some kind of half-embarrassed jibe. Then they would squabble for a few minutes, before Gon got them back on track.

Gon, for his part, knew that he had started blushing the moment Leorio had started explaining what sometimes caused morning erections. He didn't doubt that he had gotten redder and redder as the conversation had gone on and on. But he listened with rapt attention, not wanting to miss a word. It was easy to tell that Leorio had gone through the same thing Gon was; the way he described the aching, the dreams, the tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach... it was all what Gon was feeling when he was around -- or not around -- Killua.

He wasn't sure when or how, but eventually the lecture had gone from the basics to even more detailed explanations about giving and receiving pleasure. By that point, Gon could feel his face burning. But at least he wasn't the only one; Kurapika had long ago buried his face in his arms, but even his scalp was red. Absently, Gon wondered if all blondes blushed that furiously.

"And how do you know your partner is ready?" Gon asked with wide eyes, interrupting the chapter that dealt with actual intercourse between two males. He had insisted on hearing it after Leorio had finished with outlining intercourse between a man and a woman. Gon was still glad to know it, but seeing how Killua was a boy, Gon would have to know how it worked between two people of the same gender.

Gon didn't know what Leorio or Kurapika thought of someone sharing a bed with like sex, but neither of them seemed to harbor any dislike for it. Leorio had turned the spotlight from heterosexuality to homosexuality without skipping a beat.

"Well, it depends on what they're like." Leorio scratched his head, a mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes. "Sometimes they're really bossy and demand that you get a move-on. Sometimes they'll use body language to try and entice you to take it a step further. Sometimes they beg."

"You wish." This a barely comprehensible mumble from Kurapika.

"But the safest course of action is to just ask. And eventually, if you and your lover remain romantically involved, you'll *know* when they're ready."

"What about when they're ready to start?" Gon inquired. "Sex, I mean. You don't just walk up and, um, grab them, right?"

"Sometimes." Leorio grinned. "Gon, it really is different for everyone, every set of partners, every individual. Now that you know the basics, you'll be able to, uh, figure it all out for yourself. No worries."

Gon had time to splutter "*Basics*?!" before Leorio went on, "But if your partner is, uh, really busy, you might want to wait -- unless you're sure you can, uh, make it worth their while, if you know what I mean. They don't *always* appreciate the distraction. Especially if they're reading a really good boo--OW!"

Gon blinked, watching Leorio bend over a little to rub his shin. "Does it take long? Sex?" He wondered about that. It seemed like a pretty lengthy process, not exactly something you could squeeze in somewhere. It would be embarrassing to start something you couldn't finish, wouldn't it? Embarrassing, and disappointing?

Kurapika lifted his head and gave Gon a flat stare. "It only takes about ten minutes, Gon."

Gon blinked. "Really?"

Leorio's reaction made Gon jump. "TEN MINUTES?" he roared, floored.

"Especially when you're young," Kurapika went on, ignoring Leorio completely. "You could do it virtually anywhere, anytime. Not that you should," he added pointedly, remembering that he was supposed to be playing the role of a pseudo-parent.

"*TEN MINUTES*?!"

"You mean it doesn't take long at all?" Gon cocked his head. "I thought it would... take longer than that."

"Ten minutes! I can't believe--!"

"It can," Kurapika conceded with a nod, "between a man and a woman. But I assumed you were asking about two men...?"

"I was." He looked worriedly at Leorio, who was practically shaking with rage. The medical student looked offended. Gon sighed inwardly. Leorio was taking Kurapika's jabs at his teachings pretty seriously.

"Mm. So yes, about ten minutes."

Leorio shot to his feet, chair scraping noisily against the floor. He leaned over the Kuruta's chair, eyes looking as though they could shoot lightning bolts. His voice was tight, barely restrained. "It has never, ever, *ever* taken only *ten minutes*."

Kurapika hadn't even graced the other man with a glance. He looked calm, but Gon picked up a hint of smugness in his tone. "Ten minutes, Gon. Fifteen if you're lucky."

Then Kurapika *did* look at Leorio, but only because he didn't really have a choice. The Kuruta was roughly seized and hauled to his feet by an enraged Leorio.

"That's *it*, you rotten little--"

And then the front door banged open, and a familiar voice announced Killua's return. "Oi! I'm back!"

"Killua!" Gon cried happily. He was grateful for his friend's return. Maybe the end of the discussion would mean the end of the fight that was about to break out. "We're in the kitchen!"

"No, *you're* in the kitchen," Leorio growled. He started stalking out of the room, dragging an amused blonde behind him. "I'm not through with *you*," he tossed over his shoulder.

Gon was torn between telling them to stop and just letting them sort it out. "Are you two going to fight?" he asked woefully.

"I'd win, Gon," Kurapika quipped.

"We're going to talk," Leorio grumped as he made his way down the hall, tugging Kurapika behind him. "Hey, Killua. See you later."

"Hi, Killua. Bye, Killua."

Seconds after the door to one of the bedrooms slammed shut, a puzzled Killua appeared in the doorway. "What's with them?" he asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"They're arguing," Gon offered simply. He hoped Killua wouldn't pry. He didn't want to have to explain what they were arguing *about*.

"Oh." Killua shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it can't be heading toward physical violence; they're still in the house."

Gon decided to change the subject. "Where did you go?"

"Ah." Killua tapped the side of his nose. "It was a surprise for you."

Was he imagining the fluttering of his heart...? "For me? Really?"

"You bet." Killua hefted the knapsack he always wore. "A new bakery opened up in town, Sweet Factory. I stocked up." He grinned proudly.

Gon had to grin back. Leave it to Killua to know when and where to find a store selling sweets. "Did you get--?"

"Those powder-puff things you love so much? You betcha." Killua gave him a high-five. "So shall we head out? I was thinking we could go have a sweets picnic in the woods."

"Just us?"

"Well, they're not big on candy," Killua pointed out, gesturing vaguely behind them. "They won't mind."

"Nah, probably not." Gon stood up from the table. "Let's go, then."

"Un. We're going out!" Killua called to the older boys. There was no reply. "Pretty quiet argument going on in there," his best friend commented.

Gon shrugged. "Maybe they're hissing at each other." In actuality, they were probably arguing quietly so the younger sets of ears wouldn't hear anything. "Come on, then."

They left the house for an afternoon in the woods, hiking through underbrush and munching on sweets. Gon, now armed with some new knowledge, decided not to tell Killua anything just yet. He was pretty sure what he felt, but still wanted to wait. Time would tell if Killua returned those feelings, and if he did, then Gon would act, and not before. Not before he was more certain.

Maybe that would come sooner than he thought.

 

***

If Leorio smoked, he would have been taking long drags of a cigarette. As it was, he was lying back, propped up only by pillows and the wall. It was the first time in weeks that they'd used Kurapika's room. Now the pure, untouched *neatness* was gone, replaced by... well, a mess. Clothing and bedding were all over the place, as well as a lamp that had gotten in their way.

He glanced down. "Yo, are you dead?"

"Yes." Kurapika's voice was muffled by the pillows he was facedown in.

"Ha. It was great. Admit it."

Kurapika raised his head to glare as menacingly as he could manage. "I can't move my hips, you know."

"Wow. I *am* good." He looked at the clock. "D'you think we set some kind of record?"

"I hate you." Kurapika let his face hit the pillows again.

Leorio smirked. "Ten minutes," he mimicked evilly.

Kurapika groaned.

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
